Soirée de l'horreur
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Série de drabbles pour la soirée de la FA sur les films d'horreur. Version 2P! à l'honneur. Premier drabble : Touche pas à la famiglia avec 2P!Italie. Bonus au chapitre 10 non publié auparavant.
1. Touche pas à la famiglia GerIta

**Bonjour ! On se fait une soirée drabble de l'horreur... Les 2P! vont répondre présents toute la semaine !**

**Couple : Luciano V.(2P!Italie du Nord)/Karl B.(2P!Allemagne)**

Karl, stupéfait, déglutit difficilement devant la tenue de son amant fraîchement rentré à la maison.

« Ils ont osé défier la famiglia !, rugit Luciano, ses yeux fushia dilatés par la colère, le fusil au poing. Tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de me décevoir ! Ne me quitte jamais !

- Oui ! », répondit Karl, horrifié d'entendre un coup de feu.

La chemise blanche de Luciano dégoulinait d'un liquide rouge… Certainement du sang… Les gouttes sur son visage d'angelot rajoutaient au macabre… Il y en avait même autour de sa bouche… Qu'avait-il fait ?

L'italien pointa son poignard de jet vers sa poitrine.

« Ton cœur m'appartient !

- Ich liebe dich !", hurla Karl, paniqué.

Luciano rit, avant de se faire câlin sur les genoux de Karl.

« Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour l'entendre… C'est de la framboise, stupido !

- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Luciano eut des difficultés à exciter son homme, après cette entrée en matière horrifique. Les aphrodisiaques dans le coulis aidèrent grandement à ériger cette verge qui lui procurait tant de bien. Oh, oui, il aimait être pris comme une bête et le crier ! On saura que Karl était à lui ! Gare à celui qui voudrait le lui voler !


	2. Echo dans le cimetière RusCan

**Écho dans le cimetière**

**2P!Canada(Matt)/2P!Russie(Viktor)**

**La photo représentait un cimetière dans des tons bleus avec écrit : craignez sa malédiction**

Matt s'avança doucement, sa crosse de hockey levée pour se protéger de tout danger non identifié dans cette putain de brume ! Il n'aurait pas dû venir, même si son chum lui avait promis une nuit d'enfer. Si celui-ci lui avait encore posé un lapin, il lui referait le portrait !

Pas qu'il avait peur ! Non, Matt n'avait pas la trouille de se déplacer tout seul dans un cimetière le soir tombé ! Qui aurait peur ? Il n'y avait que cette chochotte d'Alex pour chier dans son froc en voyant une sépulture.

Matt cria comme une pucelle en sentant un mouvement sur ses pieds.

« Kol, kol, kol…. »

Oh ! C'était quoi, cet écho d'enfoiré psychopathe !

« C'est pas drôle, Russie… », dit-il timidement car il ne faudrait pas réveiller les morts.

Matt savait que Viktor était un brin sadique, mais pas à ce point-là.

« Je rentre chez moi…

- Je t'y attend ! Kol, kol, kol !"

Matt faillit en perdre son arme fétiche tellement son mec lui foutait les jetons. Il passa la frontière du Canada en quatrième vitesse et implora son frère à genoux de lui venir en aide pour récupérer sa maison.

**J'ai écrit 9 drabbles dans la soirée sur les 2P!, vous en aurez un chaque jour. Si vous voulez aller les lire tout de suite, ils sont déjà disponible sur mon compte AO3 avec les photos en prime : voir mon profil.**


	3. L'allumeuse ! SeyUkr

**L'allumeuse !**

**2P!Seychelles(Marie-Rose)/2P!Ukraine(Katya)**

Katya prit une gorgée de bière en détaillant la jeune fille soi-disant modèle en train de faire du gringue aux délégués.

La bouche rouge en cœur, le décolleté outrageux, les cheveux sombres et lâchés, la robe noire ras des fesses, des jambes vertigineuses, des talons carmins.

Marie-Rose respirait la provocation sexuelle.

Ces deux idiots, bien qu'ils fussent en couple d'après les rumeurs, n'y étaient malheureusement pas insensibles.

Alors à la pause, Katya s'était approchée d'elle dans les toilettes pour murmurer tout ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire à cette petite allumeuse.

Marie-Rose, enthousiaste, s'était retournée pour l'embrasser goulûment et pour la pousser derechef dans une cabine.

Katya en profita pour explorer sa féminité de ses doigts tout en suçant ses seins. La bouche de son amante n'avait pas que des petits mots flatteurs sur la langue. Des cris porteurs et absolument délectables s'en échappaient sous ses aller-venues et sa langue fut ensuite assez douée pour lui procurer du plaisir.

**Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend une minute ! Je commence à me poser beaucoup de questions.**


	4. Maître et serviteur LietAm

**Maître et serviteur**

**2P!America(Alexander)/2P!Lithuanie(Dowdas)**

**L'univers 2P! est plus sombre que l'univers de base.**

! **Avertissement ! : Humour noir sur le suicide. **

**Affiche de The Conjuring avec un noeud de pendu**

Dowdas posa le café devant Alexander en prenant soin d'en renverser la moitié sur les papiers officiels.

« Putain ! Tu l'as fait exprès !, s'énerva Alexander.

- T'avais qu'à ranger !

- C'est à toi de ranger ! T'es mon homme de chambre !

- Esclavagiste ! »

Esclavagiste était un mot tabou dans la maison bon chic bon genre d'Amérique. Ça lui rappelait une période de son histoire dont il était peu fier.

« Je te paye !

- Des clopinettes !

- Je t'héberge !

- Sous l'escalier !

- Je te nourris !

- De salade !

- Je fais don de mon corps !

- C'est le contraire ! »

Alexander le fusilla du regard en épongeant ses affaires. Dowdas l'avait blessé, tant mieux ! Marre de jouer les larbins et les jouets sexuels !

Dowdas se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Alexander en un instant.

« Tu peux dormir exceptionnellement dans ma chambre ce soir, déclara Alexander d'une voix rauque, avant de le déshabiller et de l'embrasser.

- C'est déloyal, râla Dowdas, excité comme pas possible que son maître le prenne sauvagement contre le mur.

- T'as qu'à te pendre dans le jardin pour protester de ton mauvais traitement ! »

**Reviews ? Allez une réaction !**


	5. Fous rires FrUk

**Bonjour, je ne serai pas là de quelques jours, alors je poste les drabbles en avance. Le petit dernier de la soirée sera posté dimanche avec un chapitre bonus de petits drabbles d'une centaine de mots.**

**Je vais essayer de finir la traduction du deuxième chapitre de Bleu, Blanc, Rouge cet après-midi pour la poster également.**

**Fous rires**

**Un peu de FrUk dans ce monde de brutes ! Donc 2P!France (Lilian)/2P!Angleterre(Oliver)**

**Photo d'un homme embrassé par une femme aux yeux bandés**

Oliver avait les yeux bandés et se laissait guider par son amant.

Ils étaient loin des menaces mesquines et des calculs politiques. Là, en couple, à s'embrasser.

Oliver avait totalement confiance en Lilian pour ce genre de petit jeu érotique.

Lilian l'effleurait tout doucement pour le déshabiller, ce qui décuplait ses sensations et son excitation.

L'Anglais ne savait jamais quand son amant abandonnerait sa patience légendaire pour accélérer les choses et le perdre dans des mouvements désordonnés. Oliver se collait à lui, dès que possible, et le titillait par des poses qu'il jugeait suggestives à la première occasion.

Il ne savait pas qu'il amusait beaucoup son amant à se comporter de la sorte.

Lilian s'empêchait d'éclater de rire pour ne pas briser le moment. Généralement, c'était après une énième posture efféminée qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et s'emparait de son amant ridicule.

En lui, le Français pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu et se concentrer sur leur plaisir physique.

Si ce petit jeu de dupe contentait Oliver, il était prêt à contrôler ses fous rires très souvent.


	6. Plus qu'à lui SpainBel

**Plus qu'à lui !**

**2P!Espagne(Andres)/2P!Belgique(Léa)**

**Photo d'un homme et d'une femme nus**

Léa joua avec la barbe naissante d'Andres, plongeant ses yeux pleins d'amour dans ses iris ambrés, avant de lâcher un gémissement de ravissement. L'Espagnol, bien que fougueux et passionné à l'intérieur, se cachait derrière sa timidité en public. Là, elle avait droit à sa véritable essence.

Il vint l'embrasser avec vigueur, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus profonds l'emportant encore plus loin dans le contentement.

Sa bouche sur son sein agaçait son téton entre ses lèvres. Le rythme de ses déhanchements changeait selon son bon plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'amant plus doué que lui. Il cachait bien son jeu, cet imbécile timoré ! Il n'y avait quand il était en colère que sa nature entière refaisait surface.

Léa s'accrocha à son drap pour ne pas blesser Andres avec ses ongles sous la passion. Elle ne savait pas ce dont il serait capable à la vue de son propre sang.

Haletante, elle se laissa complètement emporter par les sensations toujours plus saisissantes.

Léa ne pensait plus qu'à lui.


	7. Une vraie petite peste -ChibItalia

**Une vraie petite peste !**

**Personnages présents : 2P!Prussia (Gilen)/2P!Autriche(Maximilan), 2P!ItalieduNord (Luciano) et HRE (Léon)**

**Photo de chucky**

Luciano, enfant, était une vraie peste, touche à tout et flippante.

Gilen pouvait en témoigner. Lui qui demeurait invisible pour la plupart des nations avait dû affronter les lubies du petit Italie remonté contre lui.

Tout avait commencé quand Léon, apeuré par le comportement d'un Luciano omniprésent, s'était réfugié dans ses jambes en pleurant.

Attendri par ce pauvre bout de chou, Gilen le prit sous son aile et déchanta bien vite.

Effectivement, Luciano faisait une grande fixette sur Léon. Il poursuivait le Saint Empire partout, armé de couteaux de cuisine pour l'immobiliser et ainsi lui déclarer sa flamme éternelle. Il avait un sourire de dément et les yeux fous dès qu'il voyait Léon ou entendait parler de lui.

Inquiet, Gilen en avait parlé à Maximilian. Grave erreur.

Son amant s'en contrefichait comme de sa première guitare, mais pas Luciano qui l'avait observé depuis la porte avec des petits yeux étrécis.

Gilen faisait encore des cauchemars de Luciano qui se glissait dans sa chambre pour le menacer avec un poignard en hurlant à la mort.

Il était devenu la cible mouvante préférée de Luciano, le jour. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop prêt de Léon, un couteau frôlait son entrejambe et un rire démoniaque le poursuivait.

Maximilian trouvait cette attitude adorable.


	8. Amazone PruHon

**Amazone**

**2P!Hongrie(Cécilia)/2P!Prusse(Gilen)**

**Photo d'une femme revenante avec une hache**

« Cécilia, je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Maximilian est à moi ! Il fait partie de mon empire ! »

Parlementer avec une femme bafouée par son mari volage relevait de l'art délicat de la diplomatie dont Gilen n'était pas friand quand il était en tort. Ajouter au tableau que son amie d'enfance était foutrement sexy avec sa hache ensanglantée, Gilen angoissait à mort.

« Tu vas parler !, dit-elle en levant son arme, prête à l'abattre sur son crâne.

- C'est la faute à Max' !

- T'avais pas qu'à aguicher mon mec ! »

Il était où son don d'invisibilité quand il en avait vitalement besoin !

« Tu veux pas de moi ? »

Cécilia poussa un hurlement de guerrière en colère qui annonçait sa mort prochaine. La hache se planta près de son pied. Il fit un mouvement de côté parfaitement viril… Cécilia le mit à terre et le chevaucha de toute sa superbe, avant de l'embrasser avec rudesse.

« J'en ai toujours rêvé… En plus, je suis sûre que ça va pas plaire à Max' », siffla-t-elle avant de lui déchirer sa chemise et de faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon.

Pour sa survie, Gilen décida de se laisser faire par cette amazone.


	9. Les joies de la sorcellerie FrUk

**Les joies de la sorcellerie**

**France(Lilian)/Angleterre(Oliver)**

**Photo d'une femme ligotée à un bûcher et menacé par une flamme**

Oliver regardait le feu s'approcher de lui avec amusement. Il allait se trémousser dans les flammes chatouilleuses et il allait rire comme un dément pour faire fuir ses bourreaux.

Il était un démon de l'enfer ce soir !

Oh, la torche s'éteignit !

Non, ce n'était pas du jeu ! Oliver chercha dans l'assemblée ses frères conspirateurs ! Rien à faire ! Pas une seule flammèche ne vit le jour.

« On peut remettre ça à demain », proposa Oliver malgré son agenda bien rempli.

Il se détacha et partit gaiement sous les regards ébahis des villageois. Les sorts d'immobilisation marchaient plutôt bien.

Oliver se fit attraper la manche par un inconnu.

« Désolé, mais le spectacle est terminé !

- Tu pourrais me remercier, idiot !

- Lilian, tu te faisais du souci pour moi ! C'est trop mignon !

- Je ne suis pas… »

La bouche de Lilian se fit agresser par une langue entreprenante. Malgré les réticences françaises à le faire en pleine nature, Oliver en vint à bout grâce à des caresses entreprenantes. Il n'avait pas pu s'amuser, son amant allait en payer les conséquences sous sa fougue.

**Et ensuite, vous avez un chapitre bonus écrit lors d'un autre défi : l'arbre à drabble de drakys sur dreamwidth. Ce sont plein de petits drabbles sur les 2P! et certains à la suite forment même une petite histoire.**


	10. Chapitre bonus

Hétalia (2P!World) – Prusse(Gilen)/Hongrie(Cécilia) - R

**Quoi de mieux que de faire ses preuves par la chasse, pour le lui faire comprendre ?** Gilen était un homme, il était viril !  
Cécilia arriva en tenue légère avec sa longue hache, alors qu'il se tenait bien droit le fusil sur l'épaule.  
Elle lui passa une machette pour ne pas qu'il se blesse et elle lui ordonna de laisser cette arme de lâche.  
Gilen se sentit pitoyable quand il vomit derrière les buissons, pendant que Cécilia égorgeait un sanglier qu'ils avaient poursuivis au pas de course pendant des heures.  
Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule quand elle eut fini son œuvre.  
"Je ne pensais même pas que tu arriverais à me suivre jusque-là !"

Hétalia (2P!World) – Liechtenstein (Elise) et Suisse (Florian) - T

**Se noyer dans son regard transparent** faisait perdre toute velléité guerrière d'après les rumeurs. Elise était donc le centre de nombreuses convoitises dont son frère Florian se serait bien passé.  
Se faire enlever tous les quatre matins par les autres nations l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail. Florian se levait donc toujours du mauvais pied et agressait verbalement le premier venu qui faisait un pas dans son jardin potager. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à être le frère adoré d'Elise. Il s'amusait bien quand sa sœur venait le délivrer, faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi à ses kidnappeurs et mettait les vidéos sur le net.

Hétalia (2P!World) – Seychelles (Marie Rose)/Ukraine (Katya) - R

**La narguer encore un peu avec cette langue** qu'elle savait si bien utiliser était son péché mignon. Marie-Rose la sortait constamment entre ses lèvres quand Katya passait dans les parages. Attiser sa jalousie faisait naître des papillons dans son ventre.  
Marie-Rose ne faisait pas exprès d'ouvrir son chemisier à la limite de l'indécence, elle avait juste très chaud devant ces belles personnes. Elle ne pouvait rien si ses genoux s'écartaient quand elle s'asseyait. Elle voulait plaire à tout prix et à tout le monde.  
Katya ne lui offrait peut-être pas le soulagement affectif qu'elle désirait tant.

Hétalia (2P!World) – Seychelles (Marie Rose) et Italie du Nord (Luciano) - T

**Au moins, Marie-Rose aura découvert des muscles qu'elle ne connaissait pas...** Elle s'était accidentellement trompée de porte dans le sauna géré par le Finlandais... Deux beaux tas de muscles avaient été surpris en pleine conversation devant elle. Ses yeux avaient été ravis du spectacle.  
Elle apprit également autre chose en discutant de son émoi avec Luciano. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas lui rapporter que son homme était nu avec d'autres hommes dans une atmosphère moite et étouffante.  
Elle réussit à échapper à sa tentative de la rendre aveugle et elle eut la joie d'apprendre qu'elle savait courir très vite.

Hétalia (2P!World) – France (Lilian)/Angleterre (Oliver) - R

**"Ta vie m'importe plus que mes sentiments !"**  
Déboussolé par cette déclaration subite, Lilian ferma les yeux. Il essayait de faire le chemin inverse de leur dispute pour savoir comment Oliver arrivait à sortir une chose pareille. Il orientait forcément la conversation !  
Lilian sentit ses joues le chauffer et sa colère tomber. Il allait encore se faire avoir par les mots plein d'amours de son compagnon !  
Ils se disputaient à quel sujet déjà ?  
"Viens-là, mon roudoudou !  
- Arrête de me donner des surnoms débiles en public !"

Hétalia (2P!World) - France/Angleterre - R

**Alors Oliver prenait une profonde expiration, hésitait, puis embrassait Lilian pour mieux se taire.  
**Les petits surnoms affectifs pouvaient dégoûter Lilian poussés à leur paroxysme, même avec des cupcakes aphrodisiaques dans l'estomac. Les discussions sur le matelas l'énervaient très vite lorsqu'il était excité et poussé à bout par les ajouts spéciaux d'Oliver dans les pâtisseries.  
Lilian préférait l'action aux mots doux. Évoquer ses sentiments avait toujours le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, alors que faire batailler leurs langues ne lui posait aucun problème.  
Poser la main sur son sexe, non plus. De se déhancher en lui, encore moins.

Hétalia (2P!World) - France/Angleterre - R

**"Tu ne m'aimerais pas si j'étais sympa."  
**Oliver ne comprend pas ce qu'il prend à Lilian tout d'un coup. Il décide donc de répondre avec honnêteté.  
"Tes vacheries agrémentent le quotidien, ainsi c'est loin d'être monotone. Seulement, désolé de te décevoir, mais tu es quelqu'un de sympathique."  
Atterré, Lilian ouvre la bouche pour tenter de se défendre.  
"Je sais très bien que tu tiens à moi et que tu es plein de bonnes intentions, dit Oliver pour en rajouter une couche.  
- Je savais bien que notre couple tenait sur des illusions. Enfin, si ça te convient..."

Hétalia (2P!World) - Face Family avec America (Alexander) et Canada (Matt) - T

**Les liens d'affection ont une grande importance pour Oliver.**  
Il organise souvent des événements pour avoir autour de lui les personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui : Lilian, Matt et Alexander. Ils le lui rendent plus ou moins bien.  
Il a compris que Matt et Alexander sont assez grands pour se passer de lui aussi souvent, mais il regrette quand même l'époque où ils passaient les voir dès que l'occasion se présentait.  
Quant à Lilian, venir tous les week-ends et parfois en semaine, ne le dérange aucunement.

Hétalia (2P!World) – Russie (Viktor)/Canada (Matt)- T

**"Faut qu'on change de télé, je crois."**  
Matt, en mode bug, la bouche ouverte, regardait encore ce qui avait été son écran avec des yeux horrifiés. Des arcs électriques s'en échappaient. L'impact de balle en plein centre lui sembla comme un immense trou noir intergalactique.  
Où était son putain de match de hockey qui déchire ?  
Son ours vint lui lécher la figure avec compassion.  
"Je préfère le basket-ball, décréta Viktor.  
- T'as flingué ma télévision en plein championnat !  
- C'est exact..."  
Matt inspira une grande goulée. Ce serait un massacre !

Hétalia (2P!World) - Angleterre, Japon (Kyo), Canada/Russie et America - T

**Sa famille lui manquait tant.**  
Sans les avertir, Oliver allait leur faire une petite visite en emmenant des cupcakes. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles directes de ses petits chéris depuis une semaine et il se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Il avait appris par Kyo que Viktor avait chassé Matt de sa propre maison et qu'Alexander allait aider Matt à la récupérer dans une opération commando.  
Il digérait mal que son enfant invite des personnes réputées dangereuses chez lui et que son frère ne cafte pas sur ce genre de bêtises monumentale. Seulement, ce qui le rendait vraiment malade, c'est qu'il n'était pas convié à prêter main forte. Lui aussi avait envie de s'amuser !

Hétalia (2P!World) – America(Alexander)/Lithuanie (Dowdas) - R

**"Putain, le macchabée a parlé !,** s'écria Dowdas.  
- Ben est un extraterrestre. Tu vas t'y faire... L'écoute pas, il dit que des blagues salaces..."  
Dowdas fixa le petit être qui ressemblait à un gosse momifié avec des yeux rouges. Son séjour chez Alexander allait être angoissant.  
"Je ne le comprends pas.  
- Tant mieux pour toi... Alors, pour résumer : tu te colles à la plonge, tu me mitonnes un bon petit plat, tu me ranges ma chambre et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ce beau petit cul..."  
Alexander lui tapa sur les fesses et Ben eut un rire croisé entre un miaulement de chat enroué et un tracteur motorisé.  
Dowdas voulait sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé, maintenant !

Hétalia (2P!World) - Japon (Kyo) et America (Alexander) - T

**"Qu'as-tu encore trafiqué ?"**  
Kyo détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots.  
"Pardonnez mon insolence, j'ai juste confié votre secret à des personnes de confiance."  
Alexander s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucun motif pour sortir sa batte de base-ball et d'éclater la face du Japonais à part la colère et la frustration. Kyo avait l'âme d'une commère diabolique.  
"Personnes de confiance ! Tu es allé voir les principaux concernés directement.  
- Excusez mon manque de jugement, je ne pensais pas qu'elles leur répèteraient que vous engagez du personnel au noir et que vous leur faîtes subir des sévices corporels. Vous ne devriez pas porter d'accusations à la légère."

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord (Luciano)/Allemagne(Karl) et Prusse (Gilen)- T

**Karl oublie un instant de respirer, absorbé par l'éclat d'un sourire chaleureux.  
**"Karl, je te présente Luciano, notre allié dans cette guerre. C'est un bon combattant..."  
Gilen lui avait fait un topo complet concernant Italie du Nord. Un bon combattant, mais celui-ci avait tendance à foncer dans le tas, se retrouver seul dans les rangs ennemis ; donc à se rendre ; et était très instable émotionnellement. Son frère ne l'avait pourtant pas averti que Luciano était une aussi belle personne.  
En s'asseyant, Karl prit les frissons dans le dos que Luciano lui provoquait comme de l'excitation sexuelle.  
Ça allait être un calvaire de travailler sérieusement avec lui.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne et Prusse et Autriche (Maximilian)- T

**Occupé** à vérifier que Luciano ne devienne fou et détruise tout sur son passage, Gilen faillit passer à côté de l'évidence.  
Les deux se faisaient du gringue depuis tout à l'heure en roulant des mécaniques !  
Gilen avait eu peur que Luciano reconnaisse Léon en Karl ou que Karl se souvienne de Luciano enfant. Leurs réactions auraient pu être démesurées et incontrôlables, mais non...  
Ils roucoulaient comme deux dragueurs amoureux qui venaient de se rencontrer.  
La technique d'hypnose de Maximilian était vraiment au point. Gilen s'inquiéta même de l'intégrité de sa propre mémoire.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - R

**Pressé contre le miroir, les cheveux en bataille, les jambes autour de sa taille**, Luciano baladait ses mains fiévreuses sur le torse de Karl pour lui enlever sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant avec passion.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'Allemand lui ferait un tel effet, dès la première rencontre diplomatique.  
Le bruit de sa ceinture tombant sur le sol lui provoqua de grands frissons. Il bascula son bassin pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements gênant et pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. C'était comme s'il avait toujours attendu ce moment.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - R

**Accéder à son corps de rêve** avait très vite fait tourné la tête de Luciano. Dès qu'il avait vu Karl, il avait su que ce serait lui. Comme un instinct, une pulsion refoulée en lui, un sentiment puissant.  
L'Allemand était bien bâti et tout en muscles imposants, ce qui avait attiré immédiatement son attention. Il n'avait rien de plus attendrissant qu'une grosse brute pleine de bons sentiments... Surtout quand on savait ce qu'il avait comme engin plus bas...  
Quand Karl le portait jusqu'à leur lit pour faire l'amour, Luciano savait que ce serait toujours lui.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne et Prusse - T

**"Oh...d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu !",** cria Karl à l'encontre de son compagnon.  
Luciano, jaloux comme un pou, s'était fait beaucoup de soucis en ne voyant pas revenir Karl. En attendant, il avait même dressé une liste exhaustive des personnes qui aurait pu retenir son Karl adoré... au cas où il devrait les faire parler... Luciano renifla l'air à la recherche d'un indice.  
"Tu pues la bière ! Tu étais avec Gilen !  
- C'est mon frère ! Luciano, tu as trop d'imagination !  
- J'ai encore rien dit, mais c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé...  
- Je te connais par cœur. "

Hétalia (2P!World) – Japon (Kyo), Allemagne/Italie du Nord - T

**Ça ne loupait jamais quand on jouait la carte de la jalousie avec ces deux-là. **Luciano finissait toujours par péter les plombs, malgré les explications calmes et rassurantes de Karl. Kyo jouait sur ce tableau pour envoyer Luciano se venger sur l'un de ses adversaires politiques et s'en laver les mains.  
Seulement, l'effet d'une de ses révélations fut des plus bizarres. Il avait cité un nom. Luciano perdit la raison et...  
"Léon !  
- Je vais me les faire !"  
Luciano massacra son élevage de paon sous ses yeux horrifiés. Karl lui expliqua que le cri de ses oiseaux rappelait à Luciano son amour tragiquement disparu.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne, Angleterre(Oliver)/France(Lilian), Autriche (Maximilian) et Japon- T

**Sa paranoïa s'était mal placée.  
**Luciano ne revenait pas encore de son propre aveuglement. Comment avait-il pu imaginer Oliver, le mec le plus fidèle de la Terre, avec son Karl, le mec le plus compréhensif de cette fichue planète ? On lui avait forcément suggéré alors qu'il était dans un état déplorable.  
Il se faisait soigner pourtant... Peut-être que les conseils de Maximilian n'étaient pas les plus appropriés... Courir après des paons sans les blesser : pas forcément la bonne psychothérapie... Mais il faisait des efforts !  
"Je sais Luciano, lui répéta Lilian en le soignant. Tout va bien, maintenant... Il ne faut pas croire ce que te dit Kyo."

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne et Italie du Sud (Fabrizio) - R

**Karl pâlit : il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.  
**"Quand tu bois, tu es encore plus bavard et pervers que d'habitude. J'en ai entendu des belles toute la soirée.  
- Ils sont encore en vie ?  
- J'ai excusé ton comportement de dépravé. Fabrizio a failli en faire une syncope..."  
Karl ricana.  
"Je crois que ça met mal à l'aise mon frère que tu le dragues ouvertement devant moi... comme il sait de quoi je suis capable... Enfin, ce n'est pas lui, mais toi, qui va subir ma vengeance. Déshabille-toi, vilain garçon ! "

Hétalia (2P!World) - Allemagne et Ukraine (Katya) et France (Lilian) et Japon (Kyo)- T

**Katya balance son poing sur la tempe de Karl** en le traitant de pervers dégénéré.  
"Ce n'était qu'un simple compliment sur ta poitrine.  
- Si Luciano t'entendait, tu serais déjà mort et enterré !  
- Il n'est pas là... Je peux bien en profiter pour dire ce qu'il me passe par la tête."  
Katya s'en alla et Karl lança un regard mauvais au meilleur ami de Luciano. Kyo prenait des notes sur la soirée, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait un rapport à l'Italien instable émotionnellement.  
Il s'approcha de Lilian, sa cible préférée.  
"Alors, on a mis un pantalon moulant, c'est pour qu'Oliver te mâte et toute l'assemblée par la même occasion..."

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - T

**Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle,** Luciano était intenable. Karl avait dû l'enfermer dans une chambre forte attachée à des chaines en acier... L'allemand n'était même pas sûr que cela retienne son amant et sa folie naissante.  
Pour éviter toute crise de jalousie malvenue et sanglante, Karl n'avait pas osé quitter son manoir et il avait pris conseil par téléphone... Luciano serait capable de consulter la mémoire du téléphone pour savoir qui il avait appelé et il plaignait déjà les personnes... mais il fallait faire absolument quelque chose pour le calmer !

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne et Prusse(Gilen)/Autriche(Maximilian)- R

**Le dégoût et l'horreur qui se peignirent sur le visage de Gilen valait tous les trésors du monde.**  
"Tu comptais me le cacher encore combien de temps encore ?", rugit Luciano.  
Gilen avait envie de disparaître. Il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver : celui où Luciano se rendrait compte que Léon n'était pas vraiment mort, remplacé par la personnalité de Karl.  
Son regard glissa sur les couteaux de lancer que tenait Luciano avec effroi.  
"C'est de ma faute, déclara Maximilian. Ne t'en prend pas à ce faible qui suit les ordres !"

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - T

**L'appel de la tarte.**  
Luciano avait un don pour la cuisine. Karl se réveillait avec l'odeur de petits plats dans le nez. Il aurait préféré s'alanguir avec son amant...  
Luciano mangeait, puis il faisait la sieste. Il pouvait passer une fanfare qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Par contre, s'il entendait le prénom : Léon ou des menaces sur sa famille, il était immédiatement sur pied prêt à se battre.  
Cette odeur de tarte le soir, en rentrant du travail, avait de quoi apaiser Karl. Il n'aimait pas que Luciano fut en pleine crise, mais il appréciait de le retrouver apaisé chez eux. Même attaché au pied à une barre en fer au milieu d'une cuisine enfarinée.

Hétalia (2P!World) - La famiglia (Italie du Sud (Fabrizio)) - R

**La honte de la famille** latine, c'est certainement Fabrizio Vargas. On le sort rarement d'Italie. Il ne se déplace d'ailleurs quasiment jamais sans Luciano, en dehors de son pays.  
D'après les rumeurs, il répugne à se battre et à répandre le sang et ne sait se servir d'une arme correctement. Un faible, destiné à être protégé par son jumeau toute sa vie.  
Luciano sait ce qu'il en est vraiment. Fabrizio est un véritable petit trésor qu'il ne faut absolument pas faire briller en société internationale.  
Il se doit de rester dans l'ombre et de tirer les ficelles avec brio.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud (Fabrizio) et Italie du Nord (Luciano) - T

**La couleur que prirent les joues de Fabrizio était assortie à la robe qu'il portait.  
**Luciano prit une profonde inspiration pour lui faire morale, mais Fabrizio fut plus rapide que lui.  
"Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas digne d'un homme et encore moins d'une nation masculine. Je voulais juste expérimenter le port d'un tel vêtement pour le rendre plus agréable pour les femmes !  
- Je m'en fiche ! On t'a vraiment pris pour une gonzesse !  
- Je ne voulais pas être reconnu dans la rue !  
- Tu t'es rasé la barbe, tu t'es maquillé, j'y crois pas !  
- Quand la jupe et ensuite la mini-jupe auront du succès, tu changeras d'avis."

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud/Ecosse(Ethan) - T

**Ce type était bien malin finalement.  
**Ethan en avait toujours douté à cause de son comportement étrange. Sur son trente et un, ce blondin aux manières précieuses semblait ne pas en avoir dans la cabosse en chipotant sur les détails.  
Il fallait juste savoir qu'il était dangereusement maniaque.  
Fabrizio lui avait expliqué son plan de conquête du monde en cinquante-six étapes, cent trois sous développements et mille quarante et un scénarios quasi-improbables. Pensé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, il nécessitait quelques aménagements...  
Ethan brancha Fabrizio sur les kilts pour le détourner de ce genre de pensée et il pria les dieux du ciel que Fabrizio reste un génie incompris.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud/Ecosse - T

**"Ça en valait la peine !",** soupira Fabrizio, satisfait du résultat.  
Par bonheur, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre parler ainsi. Son regard balaya les froufrous, les pelotes, les rouleaux de fils et autres instruments, à la recherche d'un assistant imprudent. Personne, tant mieux... Le sang sur ses vêtements était atroce à faire partir.  
Avec un sourire heureux, il photographia sa version moderne du kilt. Avec ses lignes phosphorescentes pour les amoureux des deux roues et des balades nocturnes, il était parfait avec son rouge carmin passe-partout pour le jour. De petits accessoires perlés et des rubans roses l'accompagnaient pour lui donner un air raffiné.  
Fabrizio envoya la photo à Ethan pour connaître son sentiment.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud/Ecosse - T

**Ça avait plus de gueule**, mais Fabrizio ne l'exprimerait pas ainsi. Même son génie n'avait pas pu faire des miracles.  
"Le concept était intéressant à remanier. Je me suis permis quelques petits ajouts pour en souligner le design ingrat...  
- Qu'as-tu fait ?", se désola Ethan. C'était ma cornemuse préférée !  
Fabrizio se gratta la gorge, gêné au possible.  
"Ce que j'ai pu... Seulement, cet instrument a un ventre tellement difforme qu'il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de regardable pour cette chose.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu m'insultes avec les formes.  
- Je vais me mettre à la musique... je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot."

Hétalia - Italie du Nord (Luciano) et Italie du Sud - PG-13

**"Cela ne te mènera nulle part !** Cazzo ! Arrête, bastardo ! Je vais te la faire ravaler ta putain de cornemuse écossaise !"  
Fabrizio avait du jour au lendemain décidé de jouer d'un instrument...mais pas n'importe lequel... Il n'était pas doué pour le piano, il ne le serait pas davantage avec un instrument à vent !  
"J'expérimente de nouvelles formes de ventre pour les cornemuses afin de les customiser !  
- Je te dis que c'est une perte de temps ! Tu vas assassiner mes oreilles !"

Hétalia - Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud - PG-13

**"C'est l'idée ?**  
- Je t'ai demandé de trouver un plan pour sortir de la crise, pas un pour conquérir le monde, Fabrizio !  
- Seulement, si nous tirons amplement profit de la situation actuelle comme je le suggère, nos dirigeants n'auront de cesse de conquérir nos voisins, voire le reste de la planète. C'est une aubaine...  
- En quoi une attaque virale d'evilcats sur la Turquie pourrait influer sur notre situation économique ? C'est pure supposition !  
- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué...", soupira Fabrizio, las de faire part de ses idées sublimes à un faible d'esprit.  
Luciano lui tendit un sac de faible manufacture. Oh, quelle horreur ! Il se devait de sublimer cette erreur de la mode !

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud/Ecosse (Ethan) - T

**Repartir, pieds nus, une coupe à la main, l'air désinvolte**, c'était classe. Surtout, après une menace de mort bien sentie, un coup de poing sur le visage et dans les côtes, un rouler-bouler épique et un adversaire gémissant à terre.  
L'expérience "cornemuse" était un véritable fiasco.  
Fabrizio ne sut pas ce qui avait choqué le plus Ethan : le nouveau son de sa cornemuse ou son design moderne...  
L'Italien qui pensait avoir une touche avec l'Ecossais avait sérieusement compromis ses chances. Seulement, il avait l'échec en horreur. Il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner et de lui démontrer son affection.

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud(/Ecosse) - PG-13

**"Que s'est-il passé**, idiota ?"  
Fabrizio se cachait derrière ses mannequins, l'air alerte. Le reste de son atelier était sans dessus-dessous et des plumes colorées volaient dans tous les sens.  
"Quelqu'un a voulu attenter à ta vie ! Je veux un nom ! Tout de suite !, s'époumona Luciano.  
- J'ai fait une erreur diplomatique à l'extérieur.  
- Depuis quand es-tu autorisé à faire quoi que ce soit en dehors de l'Italie ?  
- J'ai pas demandé ton avis..."  
Luciano, rouge de colère, inspira fortement pour l'engueuler pendant deux minutes.  
"Je vais réparer cet incident, avant que nous soyons tous obligés de porter des kilts.  
- Ah, c'était pas difficile, tu vois. Je vais lui faire la peau."

Hétalia - Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud - PG-13

**"En conséquence**, vous assurerez pendant un mois la protection de signore Fabrizio."  
Ses hommes de main eurent un regard désespéré. Son bras droit lui chuchota à l'oreille que cette punition était exagérée. Luciano le nia et continua.  
"Si signore Fabrizio, vous demande de faire quelque chose, que faîtes-vous ?  
- L'un de nous s'exécute pendant que l'autre le surveille.  
- Très bien...  
- N'est-ce pas un peu déplacé d'utiliser la mafia pour servir de garde du corps à votre frère ?  
- Il ne veut pas de policiers officiels, il représente 10% du PIB avec son entreprise personnelle qui sert à blanchir notre pognon et il ne dit rien pour nos magouilles ! Alors, on le protège !"

Hétalia (2P!World) - Italie du Sud/Ecosse et Italie du Nord- T

**"Si tu continues, c'est ton trou du cul que je vais combler avec les talons de mes bottes.  
**- Luciano, tout le monde sait que c'est Karl qui t'enfile... T'es pas habitué à prendre le dessus.  
- Qui porte la culotte dans mon couple à ton avis, stronzo ?  
- Là, tu t'enfonces tout seul... C'est très féminin..."  
Fabrizio entra en trombe. Effaré, il constata qu'Ethan, attaché sur une chaise, était menacé par son jumeau.  
"Arrête, tout est de ma faute !  
- Tu devrais être à la maison, répondit calmement Luciano.  
- Ne lui fais pas de mal !  
- Pourquoi ?"  
Fabrizio trouva le moment vraiment inapproprié pour faire sa déclaration.


End file.
